


Sweeter Than This

by vladamsandler



Category: LazyTown
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Food Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Muscle Worship, Secret Relationship, Smut, happy valentine's day, take a fuckin sip babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladamsandler/pseuds/vladamsandler
Summary: Robbie surprises Sportacus with a sweet Valentine's Day gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic goes from cotton-candy fluff to raunchy smut in nearly the blink of an eye. Just a heads up.

"Ohhh~ love is in the air, Milford!" Bessie says with her sing-song voice before kissing the mayor on the cheek and entering his home. She moves to set a plate of pink-frosted cupcakes on the counter in the kitchen and greet the children playing in the living room.

"Oh-h my..." Milford mumbles.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ms. Busybody!" Stephanie chirps with a sweet grin. She's dressed in her normal overtly pink outfit but with new red accents and heart patterns on her dress and socks.

"Happy Valentine's Day, deary," Bessie sings back to her as she pulls cards out of her purse and adds them to the pile on the carpet.

"Can we hand 'em out yet, Stephanie?? Can we, huh? Can we?" Ziggy bounces on his feet in excitement, a sugar rush from the party's candy bowls already gunning through his system.

"Not until Sportacus gets here!" Stephanie smiles and shakes her head at her friend's impatience. This was her favorite holiday and her uncle had allowed her to organize this party at their house to celebrate. She invited all her closest friends and was excited to exchange affectionate notes and small sweets with them.

"Don't be so eager, Ziggy. Most of these are for _me,_ anyway." Stingy crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at the blond boy circling the pile of Valentine's Day cards.

"In your dreams, Stingy!" Trixie snorts.

Stephanie hops up to answer the knock at the door, and smiles in excitement to see her favorite superhero. "Sportacus!!"

Sportacus enters the home with a shy smile. "Hi everyone!" He normally loves such causes for celebration in the small town, but the holidays were often times for overindulgences. He eyes the bowls of candy and other sugary sweets at the food table nervously as he moves to drop off his Valentine's Day cards in the living room.

"Okay children, gather 'round!" Milford says as he and Bessie sit down together on the loveseat. All the kids race to find the best spots on the carpet, whereas Sportacus remains standing with his fists on his hips, smiling down at the huge pile of cards on the floor.

"Wow! There's a lot of love to go around this year!" he remarks cheerfully.

"Yeah! We even got some presents this time!" Stephanie tells him before she and Trixie start handing out cards.

"To Mildford, from Bessie. My heart sings for you! Oh, how _wonderful!_ Thank you Ms. Busybody!"

"Dear Pixel, you're the smartest guy I know. Will you be my Valentine?" Pixel smiles up at Stingy, who is blushing furiously. "Aw thanks, Stingy. Of course I'll be your Valentine!"

Trixie gasps as she opens a small pink box with red ribbon. "WOW, Stephanie, _thank you!"_ She slides a silver bracelet onto her wrist with wide eyes.

"See the little charm? Mine has one too! If you fit them together, they make a little heart that says 'Best Friends Forever'!" Stephanie holds her own matching bracelet out to show Trixie with a blush and a shy smile.

Ziggy is too lost in his new enormous heart-shaped lollipop to pay attention to the rest of the party.

"Look, Sportacus! Someone left a gift for you!" Stephanie hands Sportacus a dark purple rectangular box with a big, reddish-purple bow. "Who's it from? It just says 'To Sportacus'."

Sportacus carefully opens the box and gulps as his face flushes a deep red.

"Well, what does it say?" Stephanie prompts him with a look of confusion.

"Uh-h... Dear Sportacus... You are my h-honey." Sportacus lifts a small bear-shaped bottle out of the present and smiles awkwardly.

"Aw... That's cute, I guess."

"Uhh - I gotta go, Stephanie. I think the kitten is stuck in the tree again!" Sportacus runs to the door and swings it open. "Um - Happy Valentine's Day, kids!" he adds with a distracted blush before sprinting away.

Stephanie looks over at Trixie with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't even hear the crystal go off... Did you?"

 

* * *

 

Robbie takes a deep breath and sinks deeper into his orange chair. Shouldn't be long now.

He listens to the hatch squeak open and someone hop onto the floor. He doesn't open his eyes as a small smile quirks his lips. Something is set down on the sidetable next to the chair before the silence returns. He sighs again, feeling a familiar calm wash over him as he slowly opens his eyes to see who is waiting for him.

Sportacus is turned away from him, kneeling on the floor in front of his chair. His arms are held carefully behind his back as he waits patiently.

"Did you like my gift?" Robbie asks quietly.

"Yes, Robbie."

"Do you want to play with it?"

"Yes, Robbie."

Robbie smiles at the breathy anticipation he can hear in Sportacus' voice. He presses the tip of his shoe against the backside of Sportacus' pants, and slides it down the cleft slowly. "What do we say?" he asks with a low voice.

Sportacus' breath catches as Robbie's foot presses up against his crotch. His eyes flutter at the pressure. "P-please."

"Go get ready for me," Robbie dismisses him as he pulls his shoe back.

Sportacus stands and walks into the bedroom without making eye contact. He removes his hat and goggles and slides his vest and shirt to the floor before pulling the lavender bedspread back. His stomach flips in excitement as he crawls onto the bed and lays flat on his back over the folded covers. His arms rest diagonally over his head as he waits.

Robbie enters the room a couple minutes later, holding the bottle of honey and three purple strips of cloth in his hands. He stops to admire the muscular tableau for a moment before he starts to remove layers.

Sportacus waits patiently with his eyes closed. The sound of clothing dropping to the floor gives him butterflies. His heartbeat picks up as he feels the bed dip with a new weight, and he smiles softly as Robbie settles on top of his chest in his boxer briefs.

"Before we start, do you remember the safeword?" Robbie smirks as Sportacus' face twists.

"Um... 'Milford'," Sportacus mumbles, embarrassed at the mention of the name in such an intimate situation. Robbie had picked it for that very reason. He keeps his eyes closed as his cheeks redden.

"Very good. Lift your head." Robbie ties one of the cloths around Sportacus' eyes before leaning over to tie his wrists to the headboard. "How's that feel? Too tight?"

Sportacus smiles through the butterflies tickling his stomach. "That's perfect," he says softly.

"Ah, ah..." Robbie scoots backwards and sits on Sportacus' crotch. "Try again," he says as he presses his weight down and moves his hips slightly.

"N-no, Robbie," Sportacus stutters, overwhelmed by a sudden wave of arousal. He refrains from whimpering as Robbie gets up off the bed.

"Did you touch yourself before I came in here?" Robbie asks.

"No, Robbie."

"Very good." Sportacus hears the cap of the honey bottle snap open. "Did you want to touch yourself?"

Sportacus blushes and clenches his fists gently. "Yes, Robbie..." he says quietly.

"Good." Robbie's voice is close to his ear now. "Open wide."

Sportacus opens his mouth and feels the honey drip onto his tongue. The taste is incredibly sweet compared to what he's used to. Honey is one of the few natural sugars he can eat without threat of a meltdown. In fact it was quite the aphrodisiac for most elves and for once, he wasn't sorry when Robbie had discovered this weakness of his.

Sportacus slides the honey around in his mouth, nearly moaning at the smooth texture and intoxicating sweetness as his cock twitches in his tight pants.

"Is that good?" Robbie murmurs as he closes the bottle with a click.

Sportacus swallows with a contented sigh. "Yes, Robbie."

"I think it's my turn now." Robbie moves around to the end of the bed and slides his hands up Sportacus' thighs. He eyes the bulge in the elf's pants with a smile as he starts to undo Sportacus' buttons. "Lift your hips," he commands, before sliding the blue slacks down and off Sportacus' legs. "Hmm, feeling festive, were we?" he says with an appreciative smile as he takes in the sight of Sportacus' small hot pink briefs. "Did you wear these for me?"

Sportacus smiles with another deep blush, "Yes, Robbie."

"Mm, they're very nice. Would you like me to touch you now, Sportacus?"

Sportacus almost whines, "Yes, Robbie."

Robbie slides his palm down the fabric of the briefs to press his fingers against Sportacus' scrotum, and then back up the hard shaft again slowly. Sportacus is breathing hard now, gasping as his hips itch to thrust against the pressure. Robbie removes his hand. "Ah, but it's still my turn." He climbs back on top of Sportacus and gently settles on his upper thighs. Sportacus hears the bottlecap snap open again.

"Hmm where shall I start?" Robbie thinks aloud. After a moment, he tips the bottle and drizzles a line of honey up the valley through Sportacus' sixpack and voluminous pectorals.

Sportacus' breath hitches at the cold feeling before he moans as Robbie licks up the line slowly. Robbie runs his hands up Sportacus' sides and massages the flexed lats before sliding them around to pinch Sportacus' nipples between his thumbs and palms.

"Ahh-" Sportacus' hips jerk and his wrists pull at his restraints.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Robbie says with a sly smile as he massages the nubs with his thumbs. "Kisses will make it better." He pours honey across Sportacus' chest and leans down to mouth at his nipples. He swirls his tongue before sucking gently at one, and then repeats that with other. Sportacus' mouth falls open and he moans at the feeling, his erection beginning to leak inside his briefs.

Robbie drizzles another line up Sportacus' neck and follows it with his tongue again. He licks and sucks under his jaw, leaning forward to run his hands up Sportacus' triceps to wrap around and grasp his huge biceps. The position causes their cocks to press against each other and both men moan at the feeling.

Robbie runs his fingers through Sportacus' soft blond hair with one hand and holds onto his bicep with the other as he indulges himself in a few slow thrusts. They press their erections together through their briefs with matching groans while Robbie sucks at Sportacus' neck. Before he lets things get too far, Robbie sits back up and crawls off the bed again.

Sportacus is panting now, his eyebrows pinched under the blindfold at the loss of contact. He listens intently to the sound of a drawer opening and the crinkling of a wrapper.

Robbie runs his thumbs down Sportacus' inguinal crease and hooks his waistband. "Sad to see these go... You should wear them again sometime for me," Robbie says with a smile as he slides Sportacus' briefs off. The cool air on his flushed cock is bracing and Sportacus' stomach flips again in anticipation of what's next.

Robbie finally grips his straining cock, but only to quickly slide a condom down the shaft. It twitches under the too-brief contact as Robbie pulls his hand away and climbs back on top of him, completely undressed. "You'll have to be patient now, Sportacus. Can you do that?"

Sportacus pants, "Yes, Robbie." He hears another click of a cap.

Robbie pours the lube on two fingers and sits up to begin preparing himself. He's found it to be much faster if he does this part himself, although it's too bad that Sportacus can't watch. He moans as he scissors himself, stretching to allow a third finger, and holds onto one of Sportacus' pecs for balance.

Sportacus sweats listening to the sounds above him. His fingers twitch with the urge to help, but he agreed to be patient. He squeezes his eyes shut under the blindfold while he waits with baited breath.

Robbie sounds breathless, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Robbie." Sportacus squirms with the urge to move. He feels as though he's been laying on this bed for eternity, his body coiled with a build-up of nervous energy.

Robbie squeezes more lube into his hand before turning around to stroke Sportacus' cock. He drenches the member liberally, squeezing a bit at the head as a reward for Sportacus' patience.

Sportacus suddenly feels as though the air has been knocked from his lungs as he reels from the feeling of a tight heat pressing down onto him. Robbie grips the base of his cock as he lowers himself carefully, pausing intermittently to catch his breath. Sportacus knows to remain still for now, but the effort is excruciating.

"Ohhh you feel so good, Sportacus," Robbie moans as he pulls his hand away, bottoming out. He strokes himself lazily with his head tipped back, basking in the full feeling.

Sportacus can't respond, his muscles ache from refraining to move. He feels himself breakout in a sweat, balancing on the edge while he waits for Robbie's signal. A cap snaps open again.

Robbie pours the honey directly into his own mouth this time. Without further ado, he leans forward to give Sportacus a sloppy kiss and starts thrusting his hips backwards.

Sportacus feels tears at the edges of his eyes as brings his knees up to match his thrusts to the other man's movements. He tastes the sweet nectar again on his tongue as their mouths slide open together, moaning into each other. As their pace quickens, Robbie pulls away to tuck his face in Sportacus' neck and holds onto his shoulders again for balance.

Sportacus slaps his hips upward over and over, the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of that tight heat almost sending him over the edge right off the bat. His abs burn with the frantic movement and his arms pull against his restraints.

"Ohh _god_ -" Robbie moans loudly into Sportacus skin, the penetrating feeling like ecstacy. He pants and sweats from the heat between their bodies.

"Oh - _ROBBIE,"_ Sportacus shouts as he starts to come. His eyes roll back under the blindfold as his hips jerk forwards.

Robbie sits up as Sportacus loses his rhythm and the new angle sends electricity downs his limbs. He sees stars as Sportacus slams his prostate and shouts out with his own release.

A moment later, Robbie finds himself propped up by his shaking arms, hands pressed against Sportacus' pecs again. He blinks his eyes as the buzzing in his head fades and he smiles at the mess he made on those perfect abs.

Sportacus' chest heaves and his knees drop back down to the bed. He winces as Robbie pulls off his sensitive cock, but smiles when he feels the man remove the condom and start wiping off his torso with a cloth. Sportacus relaxes against the sweaty sheets while he waits for Robbie to finish cleaning up. When his wrists are freed, he slides off the blindfold and sits up on an elbow.

Robbie smiles at him from where he's sitting on the side of the bed. "How was that?"

"That was..." Sportacus' eyes go wide and he shakes his head. _"Amazing."_ He pulls Robbie down for a kiss. "Thank you."

Robbie gets up to shut the light off and crawls into bed with him. This was one example of the rare occassions he could actually get Sportacus to take a nap with him in the middle of the day. He snuggles up against the elf underneath the covers as Sportacus wraps his arms around him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, honey."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't know very much about BDSM so I tried to play it safe. Also I don't eat honey, so I was kind of just guessing with the consistency and whatnot hahaha.
> 
> The use of honey in this fic was actually inspired by Peanut Butter Banana Sandwiches by SparkKisses. It's intoxicating to Sportacus in that story, but I decided to make an aphrodisiac in this one. If you haven't already read it, I cannot recommend that fic enough. It's fucking fantastic.
> 
> btw I had no idea that using 'Milford' as a safeword was a common thing in sportarobbie fics... I honestly didn't mean to copy anyone, I'm sorry.


End file.
